


Three Fighters and a Navigator

by Basicperfectionist



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: AU, M/M, Road Trip, Small sex scene but nothing graphic, They are going from SC to Califorinia, Throw up warning (nothing graphic mostly implied), also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basicperfectionist/pseuds/Basicperfectionist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abel thought it was a good idea to go on a road trip to his parent's beach house on the other side of the country. He ALSO thought it was a good idea to invite his boyfriend. And his boyfriend's best friend. And his boyfriend's best friend's boyfriend.<br/>Abel's good ideas are not very good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Fighters and a Navigator

**Author's Note:**

> I MIGHT write more to this but this is 100% unedited it's 2:30am

Abel was notorious for coming up with ideas that _seemed_ ok at first, but ended up being horrible, horrible plans. His first mistake was inviting his boyfriend’s best friend. His second was allowing said best friend’s boyfriend to also join them.

It was no secret that Cain despised Praxis. After all, before he and Deimos had gotten together, the older of the two would constantly hit on Abel. Not only that, it seemed they just hated one another in general.

His third mistake was allowing Cain to drive first. There was a reason Abel had been dubbed “navigator” for the trip and as Cain flicked off the GPS, it was evident why.

“Uh, Cain. We literally have no idea how to get to California. I’m turning the GPS back on,” Abel insisted, powering the device back on only to have it turned off once more by his stubborn boyfriend.

“Sweetheart, I got this. All you gotta do is follow the road signs,” the black hair man chuckled, taking the device off the window and tossing it to the back to Deimos. Abel groaned and leaned his head back against the headrest of his seat. It was going to be long, long ride.

 

When he awoke again, it was to gentle nudging of his shoulder. He opened his eyes and glanced at the person waking him. His eyes met downturned ones and he smiled. Deimos nodded to the driver’s side and Abel got what he was trying to say. Praxis sat behind the wheel, meaning they were switching drivers and Cain probably wanted him in the back just like Praxis wanted his boyfriend in the front.

When all four boys got settled back into their new seats, Cain was out like a light in no time. Abel could see Deimos whispering to Praxis but couldn’t make out a word, and he suddenly felt extremely awkward.

They had to take a pit stop soon after, since a certain someone thought it would be a great idea to drink an entire two liter of coke before getting back into the car. They all agreed that it was a good time to eat dinner anyways, so they got cheap fast food and ate outside in the grass.

 

* * *

Two days into their trip and Cain was starting to show how little patience he had. They were over halfway there but Praxis and Abel agreed all four of them could use one day of no driving to revive themselves. Besides, they were already seriously behind on their trip since Cain AND Praxis had ignored Abel’s instance of using a GPS and had gotten them lost. Three times.   
  
Each couple got themselves their own hotel rooms, close to one another but totally separate.

 Abel really didn’t care what their trip mates might be doing in their room as Cain pressed his teeth sharply into his shoulder. He whined, smacking the bigger of them, complaining about the bite.

Those complaints melted into moans as Cain lowered his mouth at an absolutely teasing pace, leaving his boyfriend breathless and needy.

“Cain…” he breathed, one hand curling in the blue and black locks, the other covering his mouth to keep himself quieter. Cain wasted no time once he got started, sucking Abel off fast and thorough.

Once the blonde had recovered, the two went at it again… and again… and again until Praxis came knocking on their door suggesting they all go get food.

 

When they got back on the road again the next day, Cain was in a MUCH better mood.

That is, until the car broke down.

 

“Did you check the oil?”

“Yes Cain I checked the oil.”

“What about the cooling agent?”

“Obviously.”

“Maybe you need to-”

“Maybe you need to shut the hell up and get back in the car and let me figure out what the hell is wrong with this god damn car” Abel snapped, sweat dripping down his forehead, his tank already soaked in the stuff. Cain knew the basics of car maintenance but he wasn’t very helpful when it came to stuff that wasn’t basic knowledge.

When Abel was finally able to figure out the issue, he summoned Praxis and Cain from the car.

“I need this part,” he started, handing Cain a slip of paper “This one specifically. There is a parts shop two miles from here. I want you two to go get it for me.”

Cain huffed “Can’t I go alone?”

“Too dangerous”

“Well then can’t you come with m-” he was cut off by the death glare of his sweaty boyfriend who had just spent an hour trying to figure out what was wrong with the car in 90 degree weather “Ok ok then why can’t Deimos go with Praxis?” he whined. Praxis nodded in agreement.

“Because Deimos is the only one NOT pissing me off, now go get the fucking part” he hissed, gladly taking the water bottle from the tiny male that offered it.

The two much larger men coward and nodded, heading off to do what they were told.

Three hours later and with much silent help from Deimos, they were back on the road again.

As if to spite the four of them, as soon as they got back on the road, a 2 hour traffic back up greeted them.

 

* * *

”Abel pull over” Praxis demanded from the back seat. Abel didn’t question, did just that, and the back seat was thrown opened.

 

Deimos practically tumbled out and Abel had to close his eyes and ears to block out the sounds of him getting sick.

When he was ok again, Praxis frowned, holding Deimos in his lap for a while despite how dangerous it was.

“Deimos, you didn’t take your car sickness pill?” asked Cain. A shake of the head. “You just ate?” A nod. “And you were reading?” Another, sheepish nod. “Honestly, I don’t know what you expected to happen, dumbass.”

Abel took a hand off the wheel and reached over to smack his boyfriend.

“Stop it, he already suffered the consequences. Do I need to remind you of Carowinds after you ate three corn dogs and a huge slice of apple pie?” Abel asked, getting a huffed “no” in response.

* * *

 

After what could only be described as a road trip from hell, it was sweet relief to FINALLY arrive at the beach house. The quad grabbed what they would need just to sleep and for in the morning and dragged their butts into the house. It was late and no one really wanted to do anything, so all were thankful that Abel’s parent had had the house cleaned the day before they were supposed to arrive. After a quick stare off between Cain and Praxis, assumingly to decide who got which room, Cain dragged his boyfriend into their room, Deimos obediently following Praxis to theirs.

Abel just about torn his clothing off and dove into the sheets, stretching out like a cat. Cain rolled his eyes and got ready to lay down at a more reasonable pace, settling in and pulling Abel to his chest.

Just as the couple started settling in, they heard a bed creaking. The black haired man was about to go curse out Praxis and Deimos when Abel stopped him

“Cain, that can’t be them, they’re on the other side of the house. It’s from next door” he pointed out. Cain huffed but settled back into bed, spooning his boyfriend.

Moans and cries of pleasure sounded from their neighbors for quite a while. Abel felt hardening against his ass and he turned to send a murderous look at his boyfriend.

“I am dead tired. Try anything and I will tear your dick off,” he hissed.

“Shit babe it’s not like I can control it. I wasn’t gonna do anything anyways, damn. Have a little faith.”

When the sounds finally stopped, they fell into a deep sleep, Cain still suffering.

 

In the morning, the quad ate some breakfast and headed out to the car to retrieve the rest of their stuff. Cain kept glancing at the door of their neighbors, trying to catch a glimpse of the people they had the displeasure of hearing fucking the night before.

When they finally came out, Cain almost screamed.

Keeler, his hand delicately placed in the crook of Encke’s elbow, looked at the boys and waved, smiling.

“Oh good morning! What a coincidence, what are the odds that you four would have a beach house here as well!” he said brightly.

Abel’s cheeks were pink, eyes wide in embarrassment and shock. Everyone knew Mr.Keeler and Mr.Encke were together, but the LAST thing either he nor his boyfriend wanted was to hear them having sex.

Praxis raised his eyebrow at the two embarrassed looking teens but didn’t say anything, instead greeting their teachers.

“Yeah, we just got in late last night so we’re unloading still,” he called, holding a hand over his one good eye to shield it from the sun.

Keeler nodded and waved farewell, “Then we’ll let you go, have a good day boys!”

 

When the teachers had left, Cain burst out laughing to the point of tears, while Abel just looked mortified.

“Okay, what the hell?” came a quiet voice that was unmistakably Deimos.

“We heard them. Having sex last night. Cain- _Cain you got turned on listening to our teachers having sex_ ” Abel sputtered, a shudder running through his spin.

Praxis looked pleasantly embarrassed for their troubles.

“Well Deimos I’m glad Cain wanted that room” he snickered and headed inside.

When the taller of the couple finally stopped laughing, Abel threw a bag at his boyfriend, eyes narrowed. Cain was giving him an absolutely _devious_ look and frankly, it frightened him.

“What.” Abel deadpanned.

“Encke or Keeler?” was all Cain asked.

“Mr.Encke or Mr.Keeler _what?_ ” he asked hopelessly.

Cain grinned and put the bag over his shoulder, reaching to grab another. “If you got the chance, which one would you fuck?” Abel sputtered and gave his boyfriend a pleading look, silently asking him to just stop. “Oh come _on_ Abel, you can’t tell me you haven’t thought about it. I know I would go for Encke in a heartbeat.”

Abel looked wounded by this. “Oh and here I thought you liked pretty types like myself and Mr.Keeler” he huffed, looking away.

“Sweetheart. Baby. Abel. Are you actually offended that I would take getting fucked by Encke over fucking Keeler?” Cain asked, his head cocked to the side in genuine confusion.

The blonde rolled his eyes. “No! I don’t have _that_ fragile of an ego. And, if you must know… Mr.Keeler,” he admitted.

Praxis and Deimos came back out and when presented with the same question, Deimos answered only Cain, who burst out laughing once more, and Praxis adamantly refused to answer.

 

* * *

 

After they had settled in, unpacking since they were staying for two whole months, Cain was ready to go swimming.

They threw on swimsuits, Abel and Deimos covered themselves in sunscreen.

“You two need to put it on too,” Abel insisted.

“I’m dark enough, I aint gonna burn” Cain scoffed, rolling his eyes.

Praxis nodded in agreement, “We both are, we’re fine.”

The one eyed man gave in as soon as his boyfriend gave him a pouting look and puppy dog eyes.

When they went back to the house that night, Cain was bright red head to toe and Abel was smug as all hell.


End file.
